1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typing-game machine which simultaneously displays lyrics and a promotion video of a song used for a typing game, and also relates to a database system which includes the typing-game machines and a server connected to the typing-game machines.
2. Description of Related Art
A typing-game machine offers a typing practice accompanied with game feeling. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-268534 discloses a certain mode of typing practice, in which a player while seeing a video image types lyrics of a song which is being played, and competes in correctness, timing, etc. of the typing.
Playing a popular song which spreads through a medium such as a CD, a DVD, a TV, etc. and at the same time displaying a video image of a promotion video (hereinafter abbreviated as PV) of the song make an advertising effect for promoting sales of the CD, DVD, etc. In this case, as more times the song is played and the PV is displayed, the more greatly the advertising effect is exerted. This is therefore an occasion to collect advertising rates from a record company to which a singer singing the song that is used for a typing game belongs.